Scorch
by Dove Redfern
Summary: Infinity Skye is afraid of her heritage. She is the fourth wild power. Part witch part dragon-shifter. One from the twilight to be one with the dark. But just what is that darkness and what part will she play in it? Contains some violence and moderate sex
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own the Night World or any of its inhabitants. They are the works of the author Lisa Jane Smith. Any Characters that are not instantly recognisable as belonging to this series are probably mine. Any similarity to any other works of fiction either published or fan-fiction is purely coincidental. If I do borrow anything I will always state it is borrowed and ask permission of it's owner beforehand. This is NOT a Mary-Sue. And if it's clichéd well I'm sorry but I like traditional angsty romances lol)  
  
Thank you Please Read on...  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Warmth. Warmth, comfort and darkness. A cocoon. A womb of sorts. Awaiting the birth of something new. But this was no flesh-born child and its enclosure no more than a sandy tomb. A tomb is traditionally a place of death. Yet from its depths it would spawn life. Terrible, deadly life perhaps. Old as time itself, darker and more powerful than anything mortal eyes had ever beheld but life all the same. Perhaps then it was ironic that a tomb should serve as it's only life support. Soon it would be ready. Soon it would be unleashed upon the ignorant mortals that scurried like ants above its head. It smiled a lethal smile as it slumbered. Soon it would taste human blood once more.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry it's so short but it's designed to have impact. A short, sharp shock to be blunt. The next chapter is a bit longer) 


	2. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: Okay this is the first chapter. I'd like to request before I begin if anyone would be interested as acting as a beta-reader for future chapters? If so please indicate in the review book. I need it more for punctuation and grammar than for spelling. Thank you)  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Soft golden hair. Thick and wavy like spun sugar in colour, or maple syrup. And those eyes. Dark yet with a strange amber light like two bright copper coins. Infinity Skye smiled dreamily to herself as she ran the features of Gryphon Drache over in her mind for the umpteenth time. Though he shared the royal surname of Gaelen Drache Prince of the Shape-shifters, poor Gryphon was not a legal heir to the throne. He was a bastard. That is to say Gaelen's mother was not his mother. Sometime in the past Gaelen's father the King of Shape-shifters had become tempted by another shifter not of noble lineage. Their passionate affair had spawned Gryphon. To look at he and Gaelen were frighteningly alike. Same burnished-gold hair, same gentle nature. Yet the two were not friends. Infinity gave a wry smile. That was an understatement. Gaelen loathed his half brother. It wasn't really surprising. With the worst timing in Night World history Gryphon had shown up less than 5 days ago, a keen new recruit for Circle Daybreak. Trouble was, that same day Gaelen's parents were making a royal visit to see their son. When Gryphon had been introduced by an over zealous Thea, sparks had flown. The King faced with his illegitimate progeny had paled, made his excuses and left, leaving a surprised and suspicious Queen and Prince and a very uncomfortable Gryphon. The shameful truth had emerged later under the Queen's interrogation of her husband. His words first brought her tears, then rage, and finally a cold calm knowledge that it was the end. She could not abide to reign beside a liar and a cheat. And so with a brief but loving goodbye to her son Gaelen she had left never to be seen nor heard of again. Infinity sighed; such was fate. Two half brothers split by the very love that had brought them together. Gaelen blamed Gryphon for the loss of his mother, for the downfall of an otherwise happy family. Yet Infinity knew, and she was pretty sure even Gaelen knew deep down, that it was not Gryphon's fault. After all no one can choose their parentage. She sighed again. That struck a familiar note. An unwelcome heritage. She knew all about that. Pushing such thoughts to the back of her head she moved with light, agile steps towards the dining hall. With scarce more than a seconds warning; as she reached the double doors; a dark shape dropped on her from above.  
  
(Author's Note: Okay this chapter turned out short too. It looks longer on paper I swear!! Review like the good little readers I'm sure you are and I might update soon :-) ) 


	3. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: Okay Chapter 2 is up at last. You see. If you review I update. So review more please. I want plenty more for the next chapter)  
  
Dahlia - Thanks a lot for bothering to read this and for pointing out that Galen was spelt wrong. I always thought it was spelt with two e's but I checked in the book and you're right it's not so I will try and write it correctly from now on. I don't think I can correct it in the last two chapters tho coz the documents accidentally got deleted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"Mmph! Let Go of me Quinn!" Infinity managed to splutter in indignant fury as she swiftly brought her legs up under the vampire, kicking him flying. Quinn got quickly back to his feet, wearing a grin that seemed to silently mock her. "Tsk tsk Finny you really ought to be on your guard. Nightworld agents are all about" Quinn spoke laughingly, his black eyes shining with amusement. "I am well aware of the perils of the Nightworld Quinn! However I fail to see that anyone in their right mind would be hanging like a bat from the hallway ceiling waiting to give people hear attacks!" Infinity snapped primly. "Hey I'm just keeping you on your toes. Besides no hanging was involved. Thierry has so many bloody pillars and shelves in this place anyone could get up there. And I resent the bat comment. Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean you have to launch that old cliché at me" Quinn replied in a mock hurt tone. Infinity looked at him and tried not to smile, "So did you have a purpose for pouncing on me or are you just getting in practice for Rashel" she teased. Quinn gave an embarrassed half grin. "I had a purpose but no it's not like that. Though it does involve Rashel" he said in his disturbingly soft voice. "Well? Are we going to stand here all day playing guessing games or are you gonna tell me? Because frankly I'm a little hungry" Infinity spoke, still teasing but interjecting a shot of disdain into her tone that widened the vampire's grin. "Rashel wants you to meet her in the dance hall after lunch to go over your fighting moves again. Personally from the kicking you just gave me I don't think you need it. But you know Rashel won't take no for an answer, especially what with this prophecy bearing down on us. She wants you ready for it" Quinn said his tone turning serious, dark eyes searching her pale ones. The Prophecy was simple. An apocalypse was coming, good versus evil, darkness versus light and all that melodramatic claptrap. Only the joined power of the four wild powers would prevail. And of course whoever had them called the shots. Now it finally seemed the pieces were all falling into their right slots. Joining up. Making sense. The prophecy went as follows:  
  
'One from the land of kings long forgotten One from the hearth that still holds the spark One from the Day world where two eyes are watching One from the twilight to be one with the dark'  
  
The first wild power had been Delos Redfern; a prince born and raised in a kingdom that had turned it's back on civilisation. It had chosen to remain in medieval times, untouched by technology. Next had come Illiana Harman, a descendant of Hellewise Hearth-woman one of the very first witches ever. After her had come Jez Redfern, perhaps the most amiable of the bunch. Flame-haired and passionate about only two things in life; her bike and her soulmate Morgead Blackthorn; Infinity got along quite well with Jez. Not like that girly little wimp Illiana, fragile as a butterfly and quite used to using that and her looks to her advantage. The fourth and final wild power had been a bit of a mystery until now. At first Circle Daybreak had been convinced it was another vampire, after all what with Delos being of the lamia, and Jez being a human/lamia hybrid, the pattern seemed to point that way. But that left Illiana who was a witch, so they began to search the other races for signs of anyone with the blue fire and the powers of a wild power. That was how they'd finally come across her. Infinity Skye was the fourth wild power. The rhyme had her down to a tee. One from the twilight. Her mother Silene Dalen was a witch of Circle Twilight. This part of her heritage didn't bother her so much. Circle Twilight was pretty neutral about the whole Nightworld war. Unlike Circle Midnight which welcomed troublemakers and warmongers. It was the other half that haunted her dreams at night. That taunted her. Made her fear herself and her own capabilities.  
  
'One from the twilight to be one with the dark'  
  
Oh she was from the dark alright. Infinity Skye was the daughter of one of the most powerful Dragons in existence. She was heir to the darkest throne there was, full of cruelty and tyranny of her dragon brethren. It was this that brought her such shame, lead her to question herself. She was snapped abruptly from her reverie by furious shouting in a worryingly familiar tone. "You liar! You cheat! You filthy thief! I'll kill you where you stand!" the unmistakeable voice of Galen Drache roared from somewhere down the hall. She and Quinn looked at each other then both took off running towards the voice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
(Authors Note: Ooh hey that was a long chappie. Okay scamper off and review and I will reward you with an update) 


	4. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: Okay so I'm impatient and can't wait for loads of ppl to review. One review is enough. Besides I can always edit the document and update the reviews and I need to keep busy writing. So here's chapter 4 up for you)  
  
Shadow: Thanks for your reviews. I've selected all reviews allowed now so you can review unsigned if you want. I'm hoping this one is a long chapter too. But we'll see at the end of it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
The scene that lay before Infinity and Quinn was one of utter chaos. Gryphon and Galen wrestled on the floor. Galen the younger of the pair, had somehow managed to get the upper hand on his older half-brother and was proceeding to squeeze the life out of him with his hands. wait.on second inspection they looked less like hands. They were changing, lengthening, and sprouting fur. 'Uh oh' Infinity thought. Gaelen was morphing in his rage, taking his leopard form. His flawless features already twisted with fury were deforming, becoming more feline. His green eyes glowed with a malevolent light. "OKAY STOP!" Infinity roared before she could control herself. Both shifters stopped grappling and looked at her, she was aware of Quinn staring at her as well but she didn't let him distract her. She moved quickly grabbing Galen by one arm and Gryphon likewise with her other hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she thundered, delivering the sentence to both of them but looking pointedly at Galen. Galen yowled and struggled; hissing and scratching like a wildcat. Gryphon looked shocked and more than a little shaken. "Morph back Galen for Goddess sake and then perhaps the pair of you would like to explain just what exactly you're playing at?!" Infinity spat in disgust at the shifters, her eyes glowing dragon red momentarily as if to dare either of them to defy her. Galen averted his eyes but showed no sign of morphing "Well Prince? Have you lost your hearing as well as your senses?" Infinity snapped, Galen growled in a sulky way. "I can't. He's got me too wound up. It's gonna take me hours to cool off enough to change back" he hissed, still a weird half- half mode with ears on top of his head, a half-merged nose, teeth, claws, and patches of fur, plus a lashing tail. Infinity sighed "What did he do now that pissed you off so much" she said wearily "I didn't do anything he left his book in the library and I put it back in his room, then he comes charging in accusing me of stealing his stuff" Gryphon spoke finally sounding both angry and indignant. "Oh yeah right like I'm supposed to believe that! Your mother was a cheap thief and so are you!" Galen spat, Gryphon lunged at him. Infinity yanked them apart again. "Do you two want me to report you to Thierry? He can have the pair of you put out of the circle for good" she warned, both shifters shook their heads, Gryphon looked at her "Look Finny please, you're my friend, you know what I'm like better than anyone. You know I wouldn't steal" he pleaded. Infinity rolled her eyes "Yes Gryphon you are my friend and I do know you wouldn't steal. But I also know that you ought to know better about keeping clear of Galen. You know he has it out for you. And as for you Prince. when will you lean to stop jumping to conclusions? I don't know, the pair of you make me sick. Galen I can understand you feel hurt and betrayed but it's not Gryphon's fault that your father got bored with your mother now is it?" she tried, hoping to get through to the shifter. As usual it was like addressing a brick wall. "My father did not get bored! It was his conniving viper of a mother! She bewitched him!" Galen snarled, glaring at Gryphon. "How? She a shape-shifter Galen not a witch! You just can't admit that your flawless perfect family is normal like the rest us. Mortal Galen. They breathe the same air, eat the same food, yet suddenly they're gods?" Gryphon spat back, Galen lashed out gashing the other shifter's cheek "You just don't understand and how can I expect you to, you home-wrecking bastard!" he snarled, suddenly looking really wild like he'd lost control, he wrenched free of Infinity's grip and ran. Infinity could've sworn as he fled she could see tears in those feline eyes. "Happy now?" she rounded on Gryphon. "No" the other shifter murmured quietly, looking unhappy. He took Infinity's hand pushing it away, more gently than Galen and drooping like a wilted plant left the room. "Well" said Quinn pleasantly "That went well" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
(Author's Note: Hmm well that looks suitably long enough. Okay I promise to not update till at least Saturday now. That'll give ppl time to review more) 


	5. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: Okay as promised here's the next update. I know I said Saturday but well…too bad I'm bored and need to write. You're probably going to start thinking who? what? where? with this chapter because it has a completely different character than the last 3 parts. Don't worry he is relevant. You'll see if you read it properly. Now for my one review:

**Dahlia: **I named her Infinity exactly because of the meaning. It's a cool name. I mean Infinity Skye; it's a freedom name. Okay so I was flicking through the dictionary and spotted it (gives sheepish grin) Besides she's half witch and half dragon so the dragon side is gonna like the Infinity part because of the limitless endless powerful freedom it represents and the witch side well Skye is like sky so it's a nature name aswell. Gryphon is called Gryphon mainly coz that's his shifter form. Well okay he's an eagle but gryphons were part eagle. I can't say whether Ash will make an entrance but Quinn pops up every now and then and Rashel is coming in soon because she's Infinity's fighting trainer. And Thierry. Apart from those it mainly concentrates on Infinity and Gryphon.  I'll try and write in paragraphs but my punctuation sucks so beware.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curtis Lloyd was a good man. He worked hard to earn the money his family needed, went to church on a Sunday, was a kind and loving father to his kids, and a faithful husband to his wife. 

So how come he was here slaving away in this filthy quarry, with the sun bearing down on him baking him dry? How come no matter what he did his kids hated him? How come when he went to church the Reverend looked at him like he was vermin that needed exterminating? And how come his bitch of a wife was sleeping with his brother? He shook his head grimly as he thrust the shovel through the dirt. It was because someone had printed doormat on his forehead at birth. And there was nothing people loved more than to abuse someone who just sat there and took it. 

He dug the shovel in harder, arm and shoulders shaking briefly with rage. Then he stopped. Gave a strange smile. No dammit. He wouldn't take this shit lying down anymore. There were a thousand and one better jobs out there than this, and Jane and the kids could go screw themselves. He'd get a divorce. Sure he'd probably have to pay child support, but to be free of their nagging and squabbling was worth that. Heck maybe he's even splash out on a few prostitutes of his own and give this adultery business a try. That'd give the old hags in church something to gossip about.

He was just flinging his shovel down; preparing some choice words in his mind to tell the foreman where he could stick his job; when the ground opened in front of him with an almighty crack and something shot out grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the dirt. 'How ironic' he thought to himself with an oddly peaceful smile as the thing proceeded to rip him to shreds alive in gory fountains of blood. The last thought that passed through his mind was 'You're damned if you do and you're damned if you don't.'


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N: Okay this is going to be the last update for a while. I know I hate being one of those authors who writes a few chapters then leaves people hanging for ages but some guy just quit at my workplace and I have to do double-shift now to fill in for him till they get a replacement. I'll try and make it as long as possible for you)  
  
Dahlia - Sorry the last chappie was so short. It was supposed to be another of those short-sharp interlude kinda chapters like the prologue. This one is a little longer (I hope) and I will update with more chapters at my soonest convenience.  
  
Gryphon had been thinking. Being the circle's genius he was wont to do that. But this wasn't technical thinking about computers and gadgets. It was deeper, more emotional thinking. Most of it concerned Galen and the fight they had that morning. But other thoughts were those of Infinity Skye. He smiled fondly as he thought of the fiery-tempered wild power. She'd been his only friend during the crisis about his heritage. She'd been strong. A supportive and kind girl. It had been that moment he'd fallen in love with Infinity.  
  
They weren't soulmates though. He knew that, and so he refused to confess his feelings to her. He feared if he allowed himself to love her, her soulmate would show up. Probably staggeringly more handsome, more intelligent, kinder and with more maturity than him. She deserved that. She didn't deserve a childish shifter of shameful heritage that preferred squabbling with his half brother to doing anything meaningful for the circle.  
  
He sighed and fingered a tattered photo he'd pulled from his pocket. It had been taken last summer for the yearbook at Infinity's school. He'd taken it when she'd turned her back on the book once. He smiled grimly remembering his insisted innocence that morning. "You know me Finny I never steal" he mimicked himself bitterly. 'Yeah right Gryphon' he thought. Galen was right. He was a lying cheating thief. 'The truth hurts' he thought with a sigh continuing to run his fingertips over the photo.  
  
The photo of a smiling girl with hair like ivory and pale glacier green eyes. "She's too good for you" he told himself sadly as he put the photo back in his pocket.  
  
(A/N: Oooh. That was shorter than expected. Sorry if you wanted a bit more. But these are pre-written paragraphs as I kinda wrote the story ages ago and I just kinda type it up on the pc every so often so it's hard to make it longer without delving into the next chapter or disturbing the story line. If I ever get another day off again I promise to update. Thanks to my reviewers please review this chapter. Hope to write again soon.) 


	7. Chapter 6

(Okay an update for my fans (read as one fan) Enjoy! I will update again as and when I can. There were no reviews to the last chapter so I will reply to none here)  
  
Galen was angry. This wasn't exactly surprising. Since that joke of a half- brother Gryphon had shown up, he was constantly riled up. He paced his room moodily trying not to think about that home-wrecker. As usual he failed miserably. "I have a right to be angry" he told his reflection as if trying to convince it and himself that this was true. But there was a nagging voice in the back of his head. One that pleaded with him to think it through logically. He wasn't always like this. Bitterness had changed him, made the formerly calm, sweet, gentle shifter unstable. He'd grown cold and isolated even shutting Keller his shifter lover out.  
  
'That's Gryphon's fault' he tried again to convince himself, but he knew better. Nobody was making him act this way. He'd let himself get over-run with grief and anger. 'Think it through clearly. Your father chose openly to sleep with another shifter. She had no supernatural powers above commonplace shifting that could have forced him to do so. You can't blame the temptation for the sin' his mind begged. But if it wasn't Gryphon's fault and their father chose his family over Galen's that meant he didn't love Galen either. He'd happily dropped him and his mother like unimportant rubbish to go with Gryphon's mother.  
  
Something inside Galen tore and a cascade of held back tears flooded forth. It wasn't Gryphon's fault. It was his. He wasn't good enough to keep his father's interest. And why should he be. Spoilt, brattish Galen. Only son of a royal family. Well until now. No special skills besides morphing. When it came down to it Galen was nothing special. He was nothing more than a big title with an attitude problem to match.  
  
Galen understood now why he loathed Gryphon so much. Gryphon was everything he wasn't. Older, stronger, more mature. Gryphon was intelligent. A mathematical genius. A whiz with anything technical. He was Galen but better. And worst of all his shifter form, the golden eagle had been Galen's dream. He'd always wanted to be a bird. But by saving Keller. By rushing into a change before he was ready, he'd landed himself with this awkward grounded form. Sure leopards had speed and grace but what was grace compared to the freedom of flight? 


End file.
